In addition to server computers, often communications components, in particular, so-called “network switches,” are also arranged in such rack housings, wherein these communications components establish a data connection between the individual server computers, as well as between the server computers and an external data network. While the server computers are often specially adapted to the rack housing used, for their connection, as a rule, network switches generally available on the market are used.
One problem in the use of generally available network switches is their cooling architecture is not adapted, as a rule, to the special conditions of a rack housing. In particular, there is the problem that cooling such additional components exerts a disadvantageous effect on the central cooling of the rack housing.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a rack housing suitable for the integration of various kinds of components. In particular, it should allow the accommodation of commercially available add-on components in a rack housing with central low-pressure cooling.